Chōjūrō (Waterkai)
Kirigakure's Military | previous affiliation = | team = Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist Kirigakure's Military | previous team = | occupation = Commander of the Fifth Division | previous occupation = Mizukage's Bodyguard }} }} }} * }} }} Chōjūrō (長十郎, Chōjūrō) is a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, wielder of a double-handled sword named . He was one of two Kirigakure ninja selected to escort the Fifth Mizukage to the summit. During the Great Shinobi World War, he serves as the Commander of the Fifth Division, which consists of reinforcements. Appearance Chōjūrō has short tufty blue hair, and dark eyes. He also has pointed, shark-like teeth; traits that all known members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist as well as apprentices shared. He wears square, black-rimmed glasses connected to what appear to be headphones, a blue striped shirt and camouflage pattern pants that resemble the clothing wore during his first appearance. Also, he wears his forehead protector on the front of his holster like a badge on his chest. He carries on his back, wrapped with large bandages. He also has a shuriken holder strapped onto each leg. Personality Despite his membership in the Seven Swordsmen, he is shy, and he seems to lack confidence in his abilities. He also appears to have a crush on the Fifth Mizukage, as he commented inwardly on wanting to protect her 'beautiful smile'. After the , his confidence seems to have grown, judging from the fact that he is able to train the members of his division very effectively and hold an important position on the battlefield. He still seems to have a thing for the Fifth Mizukage, as he was happy that he was made captain of the Reinforcements Division, meaning that he could reside in Kirigakure most of the time. Abilities Chōjūrō is a , and his skills are good enough to allow him to be recognized as one of the seven greatest swordsmen of the village. The fact that he was chosen to escort the Mizukage and is recognized of one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist is evidence that his he is quite powerful in spite of his meek demeanor. He wields a dual-handled sword called the , that is linked together at the handles by a chain. When it is unsealed from the bandages, it releases chakra that is shaped into an enormous hammer. He is shown to have enough strength to swing Hiramekarei in its hammer form, even sending an opponent flying a considerable distance through a wall even if they have a strong defense, like , who was using to defend himself. However, carrying the heavy sword for an extended amount of time does tire Chōjūrō out, similar to . It is later seen that he also sports a affinity, as he's able to use his village's trademark ninjutsu, the in combination with great battle tactics to create a sneak attack on the enemy. Trivia *As with the other shinobi associated with the Seven Swordsmen, Chōjūrō's name is derived from a fruit. Chōjūrō (長十郎) is an Asian pear, (桃地), (干柿), and (鬼灯) refer to peaches, dried persimmons, and winter cherries, respectively. *Out of the known (canon) members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, Chōjurō is the only known member that is not a . Quotes *(To the Fifth Mizukage about Ao) "Good thing you didn't use Hiramekarei on him." *(About Kisame) "Put him and that blade together, and you have a human who is able to wield every bit as much power as a ... effectively a tailed beast without a tail."